


I'm Now Becoming My Own Self-fulfilled Prophecy

by Anonymous



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Spouse, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen may have a thing for making Jon squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Now Becoming My Own Self-fulfilled Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around 2000 back when Stephen was a correspondent.

"Blow me."

For a second Stephen didn't say anything, just followed Jon with his eyes as the older man stumbled over the words that followed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night I thought that was going to be funny it was unprofessional..." Jon stammered, searching his desk for something to tinker with. He held his breath, waiting for Stephen to laugh, flip him off- anything,  _anything._

Instead, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and smirked. 

"Okay."

Jon blinked, watched Stephen with wary eyes as the man walked behind the desk and knelt down between his legs. "Wait- Stephen I meant-" He shut up, watched as Stephen used a hand to undo his belt as the other rubbed along his inner thigh, thumb swirling lazy circles into the fabric of his jeans.

He was still holding his breath. Any second now, Stephen would stand up. Maybe he'd laugh, tease Jon for getting so flustered, and leave the room. He wouldn't see him again until that afternoon's taping, where they'd banter and try not to crack. 

Or, Stephen would gently tug at the seam of Jon's pants, pulling them and his boxers off once Jon came to his wits and lifted his hips in compliance. Jon watched, watched as Stephen mouthed his erection and his breath hitched. "You're not rea..." Jon trailed off once Stephen licked the length of his growing dick in one fluid swipe.

_What the hell are we doing_

He could feel his muscles tensing as Stephen teased the head of his cock with slow, agonizing flicks of his tongue. Jon ran a hand through the other man's hair experimentally and began to flex his hips, slowly at first. When Stephen showed no signs of distress, he let himself go further, tightening his grip on Stephen's hair.  _"Fuck,"_ Jon breathed. 

Jon tried not to think, tried not to think how- how this was  _Stephen_.  _He's your friend, he's your friend, he's your friend_ , Jon thought on an endless loop- until Stephen hummed against his cock and the sensation the vibration created made Jon's mind go blank.

That was all he focused on for the next few minutes, Stephen's mouth, his aching erection, his hands on the back of Stephen's head, unconfidently adding pressure at different intervals. A knock landed on the door, and Jon's mind snapped back.

“Ste- what, what should I, I …” Jon managed, turning his head towards the door. Stephen, who was comfortably hidden behind the drawers of the desk, didn't stop, wouldn't stop, because the only thing he wanted to do was make Jon squirm.

Before Jon could think up more semi-coherent words to babble, the door to the office creaked open. An intern poked her head in, bob hair framing large thick-rimmed glasses. She raised a brow not unlike the signature look Stephen would characterize several years later. "Mr. Stewart?"

He loosed his grasp on Stephen's hair, legs fidgeting as Stephen breathed hot on his dick.  _You asshole. You better stop right now or I swear to God I'll..._

“He’s not, not here right uh… now," Jon did his best attempt at a shrug without moving too much of his lower body. 

She furrowed her brows, nodded. “Alright. I swear I saw him walk in here a minute ago...” A look of concern flashed on her face and for a second Jon worried she'd ask if he was alright. He could feel himself getting red. Instead, she said, “I was gonna tell him he has a meeting in thirty minutes." Her eyes skipped across the room, landing on the bookshelves, the gumball machine in the corner, Jon's stiff posture. "I guess I'll go find him, then." The sentence was said with an air of finality that sent relief rolling down Jon's shoulders in waves.

Jon just nodded. “I’ll tell him if I see him," he said as she closed the door. Jon collapsed onto the desk and let out a heavy sigh.

“Mmm… you're kinda hot when you squirm,” Stephen said, spitting into the palm of his hand, stroking Jon at a pace that proved to be achingly slow. “You seem excited," he mused.

“Be-been awhile,” Jon breathed as he leaned back in his chair, ran a hand through Stephen's hair again. Stephen suddenly stopped, save the lazy rubbing of his thumb just below the base of his head, which elicited a small whimper from Jon. Stephen looked up at him intently. 

“How long has it been?" he purred.

_Motherfucker._

Jon shifted his hips awkwardly, tried to gain purchase with the chair and fuck Stephen's still hand, slowly, so the mix of saliva and precome wouldn't make too much noise. The intern hadn't locked the door on the way out, and Stephen's one working ear and Jon's blood-filled ears wouldn't prove much use. “Been about a year since- since I last got laid," he grunted, chair threatening to creak underneath his displaced weight.

“Mmm,” Stephen said, finally moving his hand again (slowly, Stephen was going too fucking _slow_ ) and Jon had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cursing. “With who.”

 _Don’t make me do this._   _Don't make me talk._

“M… Allison… woman named Allison. Met her at Steve's party.”

“And…” Stephen smiled and tightened his grip. He  _reveled_ in Jon's discomfort, he realized.

“Took her, took her back to my place.”

“Where did you do it… tell me where.”

“C-couch. On the couch. In my living room.” If Stephen kept on stopping to ask him questions Jon wasn’t sure if he’d punch the wall or kiss him. “We’re going to get, _ah_ , caught.”

“But I thought you were into that," Stephen said, leaning in, pressing his lips to the side of Jon's cock as his hand worked him up.

“Hah, I am, I’m a-also into not getting caught mid-orgasm," Jon managed, thoughts focused on Stephen's mouth, what it was doing and not doing.

He started moving his hips again, and this time Stephen gagged, momentarily pulling him out of the over-confident persona he'd adopted in the past fifteen minutes. 

_Oh, God._

Jon had never thought of his kinks before. In fact, most of the time he tried _not_ to think about them. Sure, in college he was able to get around, but he had never thought about what he liked specifically. Something, something about Stephen making  _that_ noise with his throat was almost enough to set him off.

Stephen took his mouth off of Jon briefly, replacing his hot lips with a rough, sticky hand. " _Fuck_ ," Jon breathed, and Stephen- the motherfucker- smirked, twisted his wrist in a way that betrayed Jon's intention to not come, not  _yet._  Still, he found himself coming with a grunt, spilling over Stephen's knuckles, breathing quick, ragged breaths, suddenly aware of the footsteps that came and faded outside of the door, the distinct chatter from the rooms that surrounded them.

"Oh my  _God_ ," Jon said once his head stopped spinning. Stephen leaned back on his heels, adjusted his glasses with his left hand. He stood up and kissed Jon- hard- (not for the first time, they'd been drunk before) before wandering over to the bathroom in his office. "Do you do that often?" Jon called out over the sound of the running faucet. 

Stephen walked back out, mussed hair and red cheeks betraying his nonchalant disposition. "I went to an all-boys college," Stephen shrugged and adjusted his glasses like they hadn't done anything at all. "Don't we have a meeting to head to?"

Jon looked down at Stephen's own erection, which the both of them neglected throughout their whole ordeal. "We still have a few minutes."

Jon got up, pushed Stephen towards the couch in the corner of the room.

This time, he locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn lmao. What an experience.


End file.
